Pinnacle Technology, Inc. Is teaming with Prof. George Wilsons research team at the University of Kansas, the U.S. Department of Energy - Kansas City Plant operated by AlliedSignal, Inc., and BioScience Innovations to develop and commercialize, an innovative, turn-key continuous in-vivo monitoring system. This system will make possible the simultaneous monitoring of a number of analytes, in real time in small or large animals. A particular initial target application will be glutamate monitoring in the central nervous system (CNS). It is important that the animal be conscious and freely-moving, and therefore a wireless system will be developed. The long-range goal will be the development of a multichannel system to be used with a sensor array. This array would enable determination either of the spatial distribution of a given analyte or the time-dependent fluctuations of various analytes such as oxygen, glucose, lactate, acetylcholine, or pyruvate.This high speed, high sensitivity, high selectivity, enzyme based microbiosensor (110 mu m in diameter) coupled with miniaturized electronics and telemetry represents a substantial improvement over the current state-of-the-art. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: It is estimated that commercialization of this product will capture 5% market share after 3 years, This would yield 156 units sold or $1.56 million in the first year after introduction.